65 Millions Years and Who Knows How Many Miles from Home
by Wolfling21
Summary: Spoilers for Jurassic World! Following the end of JW, Blue is left on her own without her pack and Owen. What she does not expect is to find a new Pack... And potential dinner. Dinner shouldn't talk and one of the new pack looks a lot like Owen. Cue one confused Velociraptor. Finished due to dispute
1. Chapter 1

**_Author: I totally fucking blame my boyfriend for this! Not saying my brain wouldn't have come up with it at some point but still... Enjoy this latest batch of insanity. All info about the girls come from the Jurrasic World Wiki. I own nada_**

She was the last of her pack... Of her sisters.

They had been strong together... the four of them.

But not strong enough...

She alone had survived the beast... Only by luck and help from the other beasts, the one with the tiny arms and the water beast.

Dinosaurs... The two legged creatures called them.

The two legged creatures, humans, had classified them by what beast they where.

The human male, Owen, had given her and her sisters individual titles... Names.

She was Blue: the eldest and strongest of the pack.

Charlie had been the youngest of her sisters: forever loyal.

Her sister Delta had hatched shortly after she had.

She and Echo had fought once in their youth for pack leadership. Echo had lost and she had refused to kill her sister, knowing she would be needed for hunts later.

She had mourned the lose of her sisters after returning to their territory and curling up in their resting den.

But she couldn't mourn long, not with other beasts loose and human hunters searching for them.

The human Owen had let her leave without complaint but the other hunters would not.

They would kill her if she did not kill them first.

She growled deeply and flicked her tail in anger.

She would not die to some weak human... She had barely submitted to the human Owen.

The human Owen... He had fed her, spoke softly to her and did not harm her.

She had liked him... All four of them had.

She chirped and rubbed at the scratch on her face. It hurt... Not badly. Just enough to be a distraction.

A flash through the trees... Bright and brief.

She cocked her head, sniffing and watching for another flash.

A second flash, closer to her this time.

The human Owen had used something that flashed before to check on her pack when water fell from the sky during a time when she lost track of the bright and dark.

She chirped curiously then yipped out a loud cry, the cry she had used when she was small when she thought she smelled the human Owen.

Another flash then the bright surrounded her. It was not as bright as when the humans usually came and it did not light up the dark around her.

She screeched in anger and fear when she felt her claws leave the ground.

This was not right... She was supposed to stay on the ground... How could she hunt like this?

The bright disappeared and she found herself in a cage made of cold, hard, smooth... metal.

"Well, well... Looky here."

She screeched and dove at the voice, trying to scratch and bite before she felt a brief sting on her flank.

"It's got some fight in it."

"It'll fetch a pretty unit."

The ground spun up to meet her and she collapsed on her side, snarling.

She hated humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author: three follows? Who knew my flavor of insanity was so likeable? Once again I blame my boyfriend for putting this idea into my head. I own nothing._**

"Wake up!"

Something hit the cage, making a loud noise that startled her.

"Wake up!"

She rose into a crouch, hissing and snarling at the speaker.

The male who was standing over her looked like no other human she had ever seen.

His skin was the color of the sky and embedded in his head... A sort of stone the color of blood.

He smelled of filth, death and of something she remembered Owen smelling of on occasion... Burnt wires?

"Well, well... Ain't you a pretty girl?" He chuckled, crouching beside the cage.

She snarled at him and reached a clawed hand through the bars, searching for a lock.

He laughed, loud enough to hurt her hearing and shouted, "Hey Kraglin! Come look at her! She's trying to get out!"

Another male, this one slender and similar color to Owen, appeared and stared down at her.

The sky colored male was the alpha and this other was his Beta.

She snarled at him, flicked her tail across the bars of the cage and tapping her claws against the bottom of the cage.

She was threatening him, posturing to show that she was not intimidated by him.

"She's smart." the Beta male chuckled.

She grinned, flashing teeth and beckoning with her claws.

The Beta looked like her next meal... If she could get to him.

She had scavenged off the dead flyers but her last meal had been before the hunt with her sisters and Owen.

She screeched in hunger and rage, banging against the bars.

"We taking her to Knowhere boss?" the Beta asked.

"Damn right. If the Collector don't want her, someone will." the Alpha laughed.

"Shouldn't we feed her?" the Beta asked.

"Hell no... We starve her and she'll be mean as fuck." the Alpha chuckled.

They both got to their feet and left, ignoring her screams of hatred echoing behind them.

She would get out of this cage and kill them both, slowly and painfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author: the follows for this story more than tripled since the past chapter. And Ty Le Poussin Fou for the review._**

"Yondu! You son of a bitch!"

Blue warbled happily and lapped up the blood on the bottom of her cage.

It was thicker than the blood of the little beasts that were released into her territory for the pack to hunt.

But a limb torn from a fool was barely a meal.

The sky colored man, Yondu, laughed and slit the throat of the fool whose limb she was making a meal of.

"Quill!" the Beta shouted.

"Kraglin. Yondu."

Blue looked up and let out a choked yelp.

Owen!

She dropped her meal and shoved her face against the bars of the cage to stare at him.

It looked like Owen but the smell... The smell was wrong.

Her Owen smelled like dirt, the wind, musk and humans.

This Owen smelled like things she didn't know.

She growled loudly and returned to her meal.

"What's this?" the male who looked like Owen asked, crouching down in front of her cage.

He looked just like her Owen except he wore garments the color of blood.

Her Owen never wore blood colored garments.

"Wait... Yondu... I think this is a Velociraptor." the male who looked like Owen whispered.

"A what?" Yondu asked

"A Velociraptor. It's a kind of dinosaur... An ancient creature that's supposed to be extinct for about 65 million years ago on Terra. But you've go one here." the strange male said.

"How much is she worth?" Yondu asked.

She glared at him, growling loudly and lashing her tail.

"You can't sell her. She's already taken the arm off at least one person. She'll do it again." the strange male argued.

"So what... You gonna take her?" the Beta asked.

The strange male who looked like Owen watched her quietly.

She growled softly and reached through the bars, brushing her claws against his garment.

It was rough, like her own skin.

She glanced up at him and chortled softly.

It was her cry for her Owen, the one she had used since she was tiny.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Peter stared at the Raptor in the cage Yondu had it in as she chortled again, staring at him with golden eyes.

She was beautiful with blue-grey skin and long dark blue streaks running down her back.

The deep red blood streaking her muzzle contrasted her skin in an almost terrifyingly beautiful way.

She chortled again and the sound shot straight to his heart.

"Yeah... I'll take her." He whispered.

Yondu scoffed and tossed a key over the top the cage to Peter

The Raptor clawed at the bars as Peter unlocked the cage and released her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blue stared up at the man who looked like Owen and chirped at him.

Where do we go from here? She was asking him.

She was hungry and eager to hunt.

Her new Alpha made a clicking sound and whispered, "Let's go find you something to eat. If I remember right, you eat meat."

She growled happily, tapping her claws against the ground.

"No more tearing limbs off though." He smirked, gingerly stroking her muzzle.

She grumbled softly then sniffed the blood on the ground.

The Alpha made the clicking sound again and said, "Hey! Eyes on me!"

She immediately straightened up, staring at him intently.

He made the clicking sound again and motioned for her to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: thanks for the reviews everyone. And now we are finally getting somewhere. Swearing and spoilers for Jurassic World

Peter sat down at the table, watching the Velociraptor eat.

He had bought some meat from a vendor in one of the streets and fed part of it to the raptor then and there.

Yondu obviously hadn't fed her after he had captured her.

"What am I gonna do with you girl?" He asked.

She stopped eating and stared up at him, licking the blood off her muzzle.

He smirked and clicked his tongue at her, watching her cock her head in response.

"Finish eating sweetheart. I need to figure out how to explain you to the team." Peter told her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blue smelled the strangers before she even saw them.

One was male, reeking of blood and sweat, with a booming voice.

The other male smelled similar to the soft little beasts she and her sister's had hunted but there was a tinge of metal, blood and burnt wires.

There was a lone female amongst them, smelling of blood, a bit of metal and something she couldn't identify.

The last was neither male nor female but smelled of woods, flowers and wild things.

She lifted her head off her Alpha's lap and cried out softly.

"Easy. It's just the rest of my team." He said, gently touching her neck.

The four strangers walked into the room and stared at her.

The smallest, the one that looked like the soft beasts she had hunted, was the first to speak.

"The fuck is that?!"

She glared at him and screamed loudly. If she was hungry still, he'd be a meal.

"I'm not your fucking dinner!" He snapped.

She cocked her curiously and chirped quietly.

"Of course I understand you." He scoffed.

"Rocket? Can you translate everything she has to say?" the Alpha asked.

"Yeah I guess." the beast, Rocket, shrugged.

Alpha made the click sound and asked, "How did Yondu find you?"

Blue rubbed at the cut on her face and made a long series of sounds that included screeches, whines, shrills and chirps.

"There was a place where lots of humans visited with lots of different beasts. One day a new beast left it's territory and destroyed the place, killed humans and other beasts. The beast killed her sisters, her pack. Afterwards she ran off into the woods where a bright light lifted her off the ground and next thing she knew, she was in a cage that Yondu put her in." Rocket translated.

"Beasts? A place where lots of people visit?" the female asked.

"Sounds like more dinosaurs and an amusement park of some kind." her Alpha said.

She whined and whimpered.

"She misses her sisters. And some human named Owen." Rocket whispered.

Her Alpha clicked and she looked at him slowly. "What's your name sweetheart?" He whispered.

She chortled softly.

"Owen named her Blue." Rocket said.

Alpha gingerly ran his fingers over her skin, tracing the lines of color on her skin. "I see why." He said.

She nuzzled his arm and chirped.

"You look like Owen. But you don't smell like him. She likes you though. Calls you Alpha." Rocket told him.

"She is a beautiful creature." the female whispered.

"And deadly." the loud man agreed.

"Do you guys care if we keep her?" Alpha asked.

She whined loudly, looking at him. If he sent her away, she'd be alone in the world.

"As long as she doesn't eat me." Rocket said.

The female and loud male nodded silently.

"I am Groot." the gender less creature boomed.

"He says you can't send her away." Rocket told them.

"Then you stay here with us, Blue." Alpha said, gingerly petting her.


End file.
